guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintersday 2006
gaile gaile was in kamadan ID 1 announcing that on Dec. 23rd there will be a mission available. and tomorrow (dec 22nd) the quests will become available. i would provide chat logs but there was a mass error 7 affecting everyone (to my knowledge) in kamdan ID 1 at the time, including gaile herself. she then concluded something along the lines of 'thats all im going to say for now' implying that there may be more surprises. --Fatigue 17:10, 21 December 2006 (CST) general I'm looking forward to this, i missed out last year as i bought the game in December and arrived in a very snowy Ascalon not knowing what was going on. :) Blaaarg 07:54, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Rofl poor Blaaarg. I wanna see how the tournament thingy works. Should be fun. -- (-Da*Man-) 08:34, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::eh? press B for the videos — Skuld 08:36, 17 December 2006 (CST) "A new means of storing it" I feel it's very likely that this "new means of storing it" is a Xunlai storage upgrade for armor. Is it accepted convention to put predictions like this in the notes section of the article? :No. It could be a mini siege turtle with a tiny box for storing a rudolph nose for all we know ^^ — Skuld 11:15, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Gaile said something about it NOT being armor storage. more like a headgear storage, if not even just special event headgear storage... [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:25, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::or special event item storage, general to all special event items --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Bummer. Some sort of armor storage would've been really nice. I am bobo 21:10, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, I'll keep on dreaming for my Xunlai Hat Rack.... ;) If there's something to help with holding special holiday items, I'll be happy. - Lord Ehzed 21:31, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::Ha, a Xunlai Hat Rack, funny, but I would really rather have it with me in explorables. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:37, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::From a chat with Gaile at ID1, Kamadan a little while ago, here's an outline of what the hat storage entails (from my understanding) : There will be a permanent new festival hat npc. You can ask him to keep a copy of any festival hat you have - then delete your hat if you wish. Then, at any time, you can ask him, for 10g, to create you a new copy of the hat with any of your characters. You can't make copies of hats for other players CmdrDats 17:45, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Where did that info come from?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Nevermind. I should read more closely.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::It's live. Ludor Hats in Lion's Arch. He has two options, show him a hat, and make you a hat. He can only make hats you've shown him (you need to have them in your inventory). The great thing is, he says he can make a hat for any character on your account. So no more trying to collect hats for all your characters, if you get it on one and show it to him, they can all get them from then on. :) Arshay Duskbrow 20:15, 20 December 2006 (CST) "It is currently unclear whether any crafters will appear." Well then what would the candy cane shards make? And for that matter, why are they red and not green? D= Curin Derwin 12:05, 19 December 2006 (CST) Dye I remember last year around this time, there would be a not-insignificant increase in the number of red and green dyes that would drop, compared to other varieties of dye. Has anyone noticed this happening? I'm just asking because I've already started seeing an increase in red/green dyes. Secondly, if we do seem to notice this happening, is this something we'd want to make mention of in the article? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 17:46, 19 December 2006 (CST) I would think that if it can be confirmed successfully, it would be worth mentioning, if not just due to the fact that for a short time, it would possibly influence market prices at the dye trader. Shas'o Kauyon 18:07, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I can't honestly confirm it, but of the four dye drops I've gotten in the last two days, two were green and one was red. I am bobo 18:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) /\/\/\/\/\/\ Hmmm... I'm not sure about this. I did start a chracter in Pre yesterday. The first two dyes I got were green then red. But they say Pre has a higher dye drop rate. All in all it went: green-red-white-red-purple-orange-orange-brown-purple. Of the two dye bottles I got out of Pre for my older character on the same day (same day for me since I'm not in the U.S.), one was red. --Giehox Nemesis Started farming scalps outside LA yesterday, 3 silvers in a row then 2 purple in a row, then a brown one. So i feel the Red/Green story belongs in the land of fables. (Cont. brown/silver/blue/bleu/purple) Xantalas 13:37, 21 December 2006 (CST) Yeah, you're probably right. Getting more dyes though even outside Pre. Got two silvers and a blue. --Giehox Nemesis I think I can confirm that the dye drops have increased -- or at least my luck has (I also seem to be making ridiculous amounts of money (well, several platinum -- I'm used to merely breaking even) and runes, though Elona seems to be more giving than Tyria anyway). It's definitely not restricted to certain colours, though: I had red, orange, silver, black and silver again. It's still random as far as I can tell. I don't know whether they really changed anything, but I'll pretend it's a Christmas present ;) 91.0.96.59 14:01, 23 December 2006 (CST) Yeah. Probably just luck. I got lucky the next day with dyes killing Charr in Nolani mission (forgot how many), but not one the next day doing the same thing. Happy holidays anyway then. --Giehox Nemesis Theory on Shards Well, I have a theory at least, based off of the description given of shards on GW's official site, I believe that they will have something to do with deciding the victorious god (and hence probably acquiring the holiday "unique headgear" by implication) at the close of the festivity due to this quote: "Candy Cane Shards: Collect these colorful fragments by questing and competing. The outcome of Wintersday hangs in the balance, and your contribution of Candy Cane Shards may make all the difference. Besides, you never know what somebody might trade for these once the festivities come to a close. Tip: Hold onto those shards until the Wintersday finale and use them for good (or mischievous) intent!" http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k6/default.php It leads me to believe that you give them as tribute to either Dwayna or Grenth to decide the victor at the finale, INSTEAD of stand underneath them to decide as last year. As I said, this is all just conjecture, so don't assume I think I know what I'm talking about, it's an educated guess. I do not think that there will be crafters due to the Wintergreen Weapons, but I could be wrong. I guess we'll know about crafters as of tomorrow, I would just advise holding on to those shards till the finale. Shas'o Kauyon 17:53, 19 December 2006 (CST) Start time? Is there any official source on the start time? Because it said 5 GMT, then was changed to 6 PST. I looked on the official site, and I can't find anything about what time it starts. Imor Metchem 12:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) I'm not certain on time, but I do know it's sometime today, and NOT the 25th, so I'm changing that dargon 12:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) :The Guildwars.com site says dec 20.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:48, 20 December 2006 (CST) Look at the gw.com timer, and that the article says it will run for 10 days. im guessig when that timmer gets down to 10 days (13 hours from now), is when it starts. Crap, i forgot to log on! <-Detraya Fullvear 12.219.69.217 13:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I can't view this from work - can someone else confirm? It's good enough for me if correct. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:36, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::It says 13 days --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 13:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::The article actually says it will run for 13 days, and the Finale event begins in 11 days, 13 hours and change. I wouldn't necessarily say that this is proof of start time, because it doesn't state that the event starts a certain amount of time BEFORE the finale. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::From the description, I agree then - not sufficient to specify the start time. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) Updated with correct time. Wintersday event began at roughly 4:25 PST Nukey 19:28, 20 December 2006 (CST) End Time ? I know that for Americans the Grand Finale is at 11:59 on the 1st, but what about the other regions of the world ? Is the Finale released at the same time on all the planet or do we have to apply time zone corrections ? SmegEd 09:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) *Sorry man, but how big do they have to make the timer counting backwards saying "Wintersday Finale!" on guildwars.com? Everything, like always, happens on the same time, everywhere. Otherwize everyone would just change region to where ever it would be "live" first. Xantalas 20:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) Protect I'd request that an admin please protect this page from unregistered users, this is getting ri-goddamn-diculous. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:05, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I realise it's an effort to cleanup undocumented changes, but I would rather not protect the page. If the anon continues, I'll warn and place a short term ban on him. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:08, 20 December 2006 (CST) Agreed, it's quite amusing that I was submitting the same request at the same time you were (both Imbril and Barek), but vanadlism has gone insane, so something must be done. Protecting the page would probably do more harm than good in terms of slowing the flow of LEGITIMATE information as well. Shas'o Kauyon 13:11, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Normally, I would agree, but protecting it from unregistered users, in my opinion, is the right thing to do. All the undocumented changes are from unregistered users, and have been replaced 3 or 4 times BY EACH anon, despite repeated requests to stop making the changes. If that doesn't fit the definition of vandalism, I'm not sure what does. Obviously it's up to the admins, but in this instance, I think a protection from unregistered users is warranted. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Many anons may not know to view the article history to see the requests for sources made in edit summaries. I'm posting on their talk pages. At that point, they're warned. Further edits by those who have been warned, unless they provide a source, will be viewed as violations of GW:1RV, and result in banning. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Just fixed another reversion by the same anon user. The frequency at which this is occurring seems to me like they're playing games with it. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:18, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::I had warned that anon already, so he has now been banned for 1 week for violation of GW:1RV. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:19, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::Anons play games on wiki more than you'd think. Barek is doing such a good job, I think I'll sit back and do some research. ;) — Gares 13:26, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Heh, yes, I'm not suggesting any of you admins aren't doing a good job ;) I'm just bitter about stuff like that. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Yet another anon edit, argh, I'm too slow to fix as fast as Imbril :( Shas'o Kauyon 13:33, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Vandalism is going insane but I agree, don't protect.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 13:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::: Vandals are fun! — Skuld 15:10, 20 December 2006 (CST) THE UPDATE WooO!!!! — Blastedt(Talk) 19:25, 20 December 2006 (CST) :There's a new lightning bolt in the bottom right corner (on my UI anyways) that when you hover over tells your FPS and ping time, as well as the server IP. Very handy for tracking lag issues.--Sykoone 19:28, 20 December 2006 (CST) :: I think its a very nice new addition - except for the fact I can't move it ?? --CKaz 14:15, 21 December 2006 (CST) Every NPC in your guild hall is gone! Cept the Lord. :Same. ALSO! NO MORE HEROWAY! FUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushhhhh. I was about to get my rank 5 on my heroway only account.--Silk Weaker 19:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Press 'P' for party formation window. -- (talk) 19:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Ew "WTS Ancient Scythe 30k".--Silk Weaker 19:41, 20 December 2006 (CST) Hmm, now says my IP on loadin screens in the top left — Skuld 19:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) Any games of chance for me to lose? Currently I'm not seeing any Zaboomafoo 23:23, 20 December 2006 (CST) Anyone know what the deal with the dwarf in Kamadan is? Shortay35424 00:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) Damn, no more heroway, means no more freefame:((— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 12:47, 21 December 2006 (CST) Thats not your IP Skuld, thats the IP of the server you are connected to. Xantalas 13:40, 21 December 2006 (CST) Unlocked Chests / Treasures Do we have any indication that the various "treasures" (one-time unlocked chest) are related to the Wintersday in any way, other than that they were added with the same update? It may just be coincedence, like the party formation update. We don't list that unders Wintersday either, do we? On a side note, I think we should coin a new term for this new type of chest. How about "treasure"? -- 02:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) :How about Hidden Stash v.2? :P --Rainith 02:32, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Hidden Stashes aren't one-time, are they? -- 02:40, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Hence the v.2, could make it v.2.0 if that would help. ;) (I really should go to bed)--Rainith 02:45, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::It's morning for me, and I had a good night's sleep, so I'll go ahead, create the new article and category and make a few changes. -- 03:03, 21 December 2006 (CST) These are confirmed to be temporary per Gaile. There is a link to a screenshot on GWGuru. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=37678&d=1166902090[[User:Gwm|Gwm]] 14:41, 23 December 2006 (CST) Winter Dwarf in Kamadan I've seen people yelling "don't talk to the damn dwarf and you will be granted presents, if anyone talks to him it's all screwed up for everybody". Don't know if that's true, as so-called "noobs" kept talking to him. --Funky Jah 15:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Actually, talking to the dwarf won't kill him. Behind the dwarf theres a sign that says "Do Not Feed The Dwarf" or something like that. I've gone into a *relatively* empty channel where no one els was talking to the dwarf, and I just tried out all the options. I did a 3-2-1, 1-2-3, 2-3-1, all those combos, and none of them actually killed him right after that. If you pay attention to the guard, each time he says "There you go little guy", the dwarf dies (Do not feed the dwarf). The guard then ponders on what happened, and that's probably why everyone thinks that talking to him kills the dwarf. ::apparently you just don't choose option 3 for 10 minutes and get prizes. :I'm not sure why they say it's option 3 though.--Rokasomee ::Usually the dwarf dies shortly after you use the third one, I've killed him before. He tells you to kill him, and I've noticed the guard says, "Who could do such a thing?" then he ressurrects the dwarf and says, "There you go little guy, all better," or something to that nature. Though it's just my thoughts. I'll test it soon. --Spark 23:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Hey, you're right!--Rokasomee 6:46, 23 December 2006 (CST) During a visit, Gaile came to check the Winter Dwarf and immediately sent an email to her team along the lines of "if this isn't a bug, could you tell me how it works?". So, either Gaile is in the dark on this one, or something needs to be fixed with the Winter Dwarf. This took place during a very early morning visit to Kamadan ID1 on Dec. 23rd just after midnight. Gwm 14:41, 23 December 2006 (CST) Canthan forgotten I think it really sucks that no town in Cantha has been touched by the Wintersday fun. I know that Factions was disappointing, but that's no reason to exclude it from Wintersday fun... --Khudzlin 18:42, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Cantha is discontinued, they're focusing on the new game, tyria stuff was already in place so took little effort to put the stuff up again. — Skuld 18:45, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Cantha wasn't in the Halloween festival either. --Rokasomee :::Yeah, it is true that Cantha was basically forgotten, but you can still get to the snowball fights if you go through Great Temple of Balthazar. --Nitsuj 23:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, although Aspenwood and AB's are still good. I hate hero battles. --Spark 23:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::I think it just doesn't fit the style well. There is no Christmas holiday in China, since most worship the Buddha. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:41, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I remember the same thing being said about tyria when it didnt get the dragon festival... I just think they want to establish the "each area has its own holidays" so 3 chapters down the line they dont have to make changes to 6 maps for each holiday... (+quests and npc's and such) By making this the standard now they control the amount of work each event takes. --Midnight08 00:12, 22 December 2006 (CST) I agree it makes sense that Cantha is not included in this, given its Asian theme. However it's a little sad that Cantha gets only one Holiday. I disagree with the opinion that Factions is/was a flop. It's good thing that there is a chapter in GW which suits players which perfer more fast paced play. Plus AB's (along with the whole kurizick/luxon thing) are awesome. Martian kyo :The Day of the Tengu may be an annual event. -- Gordon Ecker 04:36, 22 December 2006 (CST) I don't think Christmas (or Halloween) fits very well with Elona's North African theme either, but Kamadan is (was) still included in these festivities... And Factions disappointed me (and many others) because it was too short, not because of the contents, though I dislike having to change towns just to talk to the merchants (killing the priest outside town is fun) --Khudzlin 12:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) :I don't know much about the Holiday, but Kwanzaa does occur in the wintertime (right after Christmas). Just because Wintersday has been primarily Christmas-themed doesn't mean it's solely celebrating Christmas. Zaboomafoo 18:51, 23 December 2006 (CST) I was unfair that there was no Dragon Festival in Tyria. There is no Day Of The Tengu in Tyria. That is extremly unfair. So, Factions started it by excluding Tyria in those special events.--TheDrifter 19:15, 22 December 2006 (CST) Each continent has its own holidays, they're different cultures. Tyria and Elona celebrate Halloween and Wintersday, Cantha celebrates Day of the Tengu and the Dragon Festival. I don't see the problem. Tyria and Elona are a supercontinent, it makes sense their cultures would be similar. Cantha is a completely separate continent that evolved over time without influence from these other two during its formative years. Capcom 21:32, 24 December 2006 (CST) :The problem is that all of the fun and rewarding events are tyrian/elonian, but as said before, (at the bottom of this talk page), it might just be a matter of which team develop the event. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:05, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::But it would make no sense for Cantha to have Wintersday for the reasons I just pointed out. And you have no problem with Tyrians and Elonians missing out on Cantha's two celebrations? Capcom 03:58, 25 December 2006 (CST) Candy Cane Shard's drop Since 07:10 CET's update all mob outside LA started dropping them. Dunno about Kam/Drok/Asc. Xantalas 02:48, 22 December 2006 (CST) : My guess is that this is related to the Wintersday 2006 collectors.I've had drops just outside LA like you say, but I'm guessing that if they fall anywhere else it will be the same places as the collector items do.Faction 02:43, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::I've even seen a shard drop while running around Zin Ku Corridor in Factions. Seems to be every monster can drop them now, if rarely. Jioruji Derako 03:26, 23 December 2006 (CST) They drop in Asc too, and have bee till at least the 23 (posibly earlier).--TheDrifter 10:14, 25 December 2006 (CST) Collectors The collectors have arrived! There is some bad news: the candy canes have been nerfed--they now only remove 15% DP Jogden 03:14, 22 December 2006 (CST) :damn... they shoulda made them give +10% Morale bonus instead of removing DP... that woulda been more interesting (wouldnt have removed a whole kill, but could start u at 10% and could be used to refuel Sig's...)--Midnight08 08:24, 22 December 2006 (CST) The ability to re-use skills that need a morale boost would be too powerful I think. But the 10% is a good idea though. Would have been nice either way, great idea. --Giehox Nemesis :it'd only be pve so really wouldnt be all that big a deal =P --Midnight08 03:34, 23 December 2006 (CST) :: *Remembers* "Rainbow Candy Cane - A different flavor of candy cane that should also make those long days of questing much more enjoyable." How does a 10% Moral Boost without skill(rb-signet) recharge sound? Its nothing new realy imho. All Resurrection Shrine Avatars sell Favor of the Gods for 75Gold; right outside of towns and outposts. So ANet already knows what the influence is of a instant 10% Moral Boost. Rainbow Candy Cane's could be the portable version, without skill rc. Heh, this is nothing i know, could as well be "All your Primary Profession's Attribute Points are raised by 1." Who know's. I'm very curious. Xantalas 19:14, 23 December 2006 (CST) Requests To Verify I've edited out an attempt to create an "edit copy" as well as comments to confirm items before making changes - these issues are no different than any other article, and do not need to be spelled out here. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:47, 22 December 2006 (CST) : But, this isn't any other article, this is an event, a largely attended time in the game. Not some little explanitory page. I put the comments there to get accurate info, unless you want this page to become target to hoax information, or misincorrect data. - Nex 14:51, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::No different than any other event page or page about upcoming campaigns, etc. These have VERY rarely been used in the past, and even then, not spammed into multiple locations on the same page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:54, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::It wouldn't hurt to just have at least ONE comment on the page asking for verification. I think it could help. And it wouldn't cause any hurt or distress either, reverting changes. - Nex 14:56, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::If someone want to spread misinformation or a hoax, they'll do it regardless of comments like those. For regular edits, other users of the wiki will keep it clean, just as they do on all unprotected pages of the wiki. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:58, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::I still see this as a problem, look at the Winter Dwarf page...I will put ONE warning in, at the top, bolded, and italicized. Please don't remove it. I believe this to be needed due to special currcumstances. - Nex 15:00, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::::If an admin views changes as a problem, the page will be protected. The tag by itself does not protect the page, it's done as an admin control, and then tagged to notify about it. Those protections are intended for short-term periods only, not as a permanent state for the article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:05, 22 December 2006 (CST) NOTE: Per site policy: If you find your edit was reverted, take your case to the article's talk page. Explain why you believe your edit was good and belongs in the article. Complete agreement is not necessary: as long as there is a general consensus in favor of your edits, they will eventually be returned to the page. Note that they may not return in precisely the manner you desire, nor will your contributions be immune from being edited mercilessly by others. Strategy and opinions change over time, and new contributors to the GuildWiki bring with them new perspectives.. Further reverts prior to reaching concensus may result in administrative action being taken. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:02, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Don't feed me Terms of Service, you are striking down my contributuion because you don't see it as feasible. I gave my reason, stop reverting until the issue is resolved. - Nex 15:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Your edit was removed. Per site policy, take it to the talk page until resolved. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:07, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::You just did what you told me not to, stop being hypocritical. I also think you aren't allowed to use site policy only when it favors you. I bolded what you said to me, and then you went and did the exact same thing. - Nex 15:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::A) You are in violation of site policy. B) I am an admin, attempting to enforce policy. Don't force me to continue to step C) administrative action taken. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:10, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::Your edits were reverted, and an explaination for the reversion given. You chose to ignore the discussion, and continue re-inserting the edit. We are at a deadlock on this. Two users cannot reach a concensus unless one changes their opinion. If concensus of others later favors the edits, or even short term protection, it will be done at that time. For now, do not re-insert the tags. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:16, 22 December 2006 (CST) :You are also in violation, I was violating, and you followed suit. Example: When you see somebody breaking this policy (ie, an article getting reverted twice), '''do not' revert it back to the only-reverted-once state.'' Hmm? - Nex 15:18, 22 December 2006 (CST) :A) That does not justify your repeated reverts. B) As an admin, I am forced to make judgements and ENFORCE POLICY. Continued re-insert of the edits, without concensus in the talk page, can and will be viewed as willful violation of site policy. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:22, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::What makes that right? Police don't break laws to enforce them, do they? - Nex 15:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::The police would kill someone if they repeatedly attepted to shoot another person, this is the same, in a way.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 15:34, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::This debate is off-issue. If you question my actions, please review GW:ADMIN, then make a complaint to LordBiro if you have complaints about my actions. My further comments here will be about the actual issue. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:37, 22 December 2006 (CST) At a quick glance, the request to verify seems silly. It isn't going to stop anyone from doing anything. If someone wants to post rumors or falsehoods here, that won't stop them. This page should be treated like any other, just because it is a special event page, doesn't make it special. My quick $0.02 from work. --Rainith 15:31, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Because this page is popular shouldn't make it "special". We don't ask any confirmation for anything esle and here should be the same. Unless it become under 'heavy' vandalism it shouldn't be protected or have special treatment. So to make it short I agree with Barek.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::In the past we have never (or really rarely) had such tags or protected pages. If it has been done, other users have quickly disagreed on the talk page. The active wiki users are able to remove any false info and protection would mean that people couldn't make normal contributions. -- (talk) 15:39, 22 December 2006 (CST) Dec 23 update The candysmiths are here (e.g. Kamadan, near the consulate) and the PvE snowball fights have been unlocked. I've added article stubs for the two quests and the NPC (Rift Warden). 91.0.101.195 03:41, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Regarding the PvE fights, I made it clear on this page and on the individual mission pages that it's solo/all party members will be dropped when heading that way. Couple other notes that could be added would be you don't need favor and the attempt ends on the players death, if desired. If you ask me I'm a bit surprised this is solo, and thus note character class heading there has a bit more impact than you'd expect, in particular the necro one probably shouldn't be used at all. --CKaz 14:48, 23 December 2006 (CST) cantha wtf anet clearly hates canthan exclusive players and they tease us with candy shard drops :2 Separate teams, proph team isnt going to do work for factions team, go complain to fations team, good luck with them listening though. Proph team > Factions team --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:20, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Gaile has posted about this on many forums. Wintersday isn't a Canthan holiday so it isn't celebrated there. Just like the Dragon Festival or Tengu Day aren't celebrated in Tyria or Elona. Try to think of it as a role playing thing. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 20:35, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::already posted in this very thread Talk:Wintersday_2006#Canthan_forgotten; get over it... Cantha is warm all year, no winter=P more impotrtantly, Anet cannot with their current setup provide holiday content to every release. By the time C6 comes that would mean providing the content to 6 seperate areas. This would require a much greater amout of preparation time for each event and would thus take time away from other content. It wouldnt make sense to bring the events everywhere. Now on the other hand i believe that "The Battle Isles" should host an instance of all holiday content, this would provide it to all players. Hopefully they make that change in the future.--Midnight08 22:30, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::One thing to note is if you do get CCS to drop while in Factions, a quick trip to the Battle Isles will let you get to the snowball fights, where there just happens to be a weapon crafter. :D Jioruji Derako 21:18, 24 December 2006 (CST) Presents Dropping So presents are now dropping (as of 12:01 PM PST Dec. 25) in Kamadan, Lions Arch, Droknars Forge, and Ascalon City. but is anyone getting anything besides 1 Candy Cane Shard? MasterSaji 03:42, 25 December 2006 (CST) :1 shard for me too. ftl. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:59, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah I'm 12/12 (12 presents returned, 12 shards recieved) I'm just wanting to make sure I'm not uluckey or anything :P MasterSaji 04:04, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Stop unediting my edits on the Present Hunt, they now hand out Winter Gifts that do turn into random items from this event Kabraxis 04:29, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::So you've gotten one? I've yet to get one 19 presents in. MasterSaji 04:29, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yes, I've gotten 6 presents, 1 into a Candy Cane Shard automatically, 5 into Winter Gifts which turned into 1 Candy Cane Shard, 2 Spiked Eggnogs, 2 Snowman Summoners Kabraxis 04:38, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Anyone else getting presents from the kids? What town did you get them in? MasterSaji 04:40, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Got them all from Lion's Arch. Also, reason why you might have only gotten shards is because Guild Wars is updating in the background, the reason for things to randomly show up during this event every midnight Pacific time. The Developers must have relized it wasn't giving out what it was suppose to, so try some presents now and see what you get. Kabraxis 04:45, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Got another one, Spiked Eggnog from it. Easyest one to pick up and give to a child is by Scrappy Jhim near the Docks in LA, pick it up and give to Scrappy Jhim and see what you get. Kabraxis 04:52, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::I would guess that Anet didn't bother or forgot to change the code for LA from last year, in Kamadan it seems to be only shards. 220.240.69.209 04:53, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::Report it then as a bug on the Anet website. Get them to correct it as soon as they can. Got to go now, see ya and good luck on presents. Kabraxis 05:02, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::Ah yes, Scrappy Jim did give me a winter gift. Although, Kidd didn't, could it possible be only Scrappy Jim? 220.240.69.209 05:11, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::I got them from the 2 kids(forget their names) standing next to the Enchanted Snowmen, so it's not just Jim. DKS01 06:54, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::Again, stop deleting my update you ignorant fools. Kabraxis 012:30, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::: Please be aware of GW:1RV. — Skuld 13:25, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::In this case I think the reverting is okay. A valid information, but many different people are removing it constantly because they don't understand it. -- (talk) 13:28, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::::::I am aware of it but people do keep changing it back when my information is very accurate. I have tested it repeatedly and I get the results i just put in the note i added to my last revision. Kabraxis 13:39, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::::Right, ask next time and I could have protected it earlier ^_^ — Skuld 13:39, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::::::::I'm pretty new at this, how would I do that? Kabraxis 13:45, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::::::Just spam mine or another admins talk page or get someone from GuildWiki:Administrators ingame :) — Skuld 13:45, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::::::::::This is not the case in Kadaman out of 75 presents I got only 75 shards. Celiria ::::::::::::::::::::::Kamadan is currently bugged and someone should report it to Anet, but most of them are most likely on vacation =\..Try going to Tryia if you can. Kabraxis 14:51, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::::::::::::: I already reported it about 3 hours ago. :There is no need for protection of this page and that is taking the easy way out in this case instead of dealing with the problem. If you wish to break the policy GW:1RV and continue to revert each individual's edits, all involved can be banned for the duration of the Wintersday events. And you can reset identation. :P — Gares 15:35, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok it seems that it isn't random, it seems only certain child NPCs give presents. Maybe only NPCs from last year. I'm getting last year's Peppermint Candy Cane when i open a Winter Gift from them... Kabraxis 16:23, 25 December 2006 (CST) :As far as ive seen there are only shards. I gave a present to a standing child and one to a skipping child. Only shards recieved. ::Scrappy Jhim near the Docks of LA gives out Winter Gift every time, I don't know whats up with that...I've gotten Winter Gifts from other standing still NPCs too. Kabraxis 17:56, 25 December 2006 (CST) Kabraxis maybe right. True that I've only gotten shards, but I also just gave to the kids others have been saying also give them shards. While I was taking screens to update the Caroler of Grenth, there was a n00b that was asking questions and the people in the district were sharing about the presents. It seems that everybody was getting mostly gifts since they were giving them to Scrappy Jhim. I think it was him and another one. Not sure now since I haven't tested my self, just eavesdropping on a large group talking in town. --Giehox Nemesis :It is only Scrappy Jhim it would seem. I've edited the Note on the Present Hunt section saying its only him...and so far, hundreds of people are running to him now getting great gifts o.o Kabraxis 04:28, 26 December 2006 (CST) Been hardcore testing in LA and the numbers are in. Brought 100 Presents to Scrappy and got 100 Winter Gifts. From them I got 23 Eggnog, 20 Snowman Summoners, 31 Spiked Eggnog, 23 Peppermint Candy Canes and 3 Candy Cane Shards. That tells me its about 4 times 24% and 4% 'ish. (I have yet to find another NPC but Scrappy that gives me anything else but Winter Gifts.) Xantalas 05:46, 26 December 2006 (CST) I did the same....but only did 21 to Jhim...got 8 snowman summoners, 7 spiked eggnogs, 2 eggnogs, and 3 peppermint candy canes (and one cc shard). None of the others give gifts---I ran a few to some of them to see, and only got the cc shards. Cosyfiep 15:58, 26 December 2006 (CST)